PMD: Blades of Darkness
by Ricku28
Summary: A Pawniard wakes up with nearly no memories. He awakens to find a Kirlia named Karly. A sort of retelling of Pokemon Red/Blue Rescue Team with some stuff inspired by GalladeFenrir44's FanFic The Blade and The Embrace. Rated T for later. The Cover Image is of Bryson Man's Pawniard from the Pokemon Adventure Black and White 2 manga, the creator is Satoshi Yamamoto.
1. Ch 1: Awakening

A/N: I do not own the cover image, but it is listed as fair use and I have given credit in the summary.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Awakening<p>

"Hello, are you okay?"

A voice called me back from the darkness of the unconscious mind.

"Are you okay? Please get up," The voice was clearly feminine, and began to sound panicked, "you're just messing around, right? Right?"

I groaned as I opened my eyes to see an extremely pale being, I noticed three things almost immediately: it's eyes were red, it's hair was green and fell to its chin in front but was shoulder length on the rest of its head, and it had two ridges made of some red material on the sides of its head.

"Thank Arceus, you're alive." It said in a relieved voice; which sounded like the feminine voice I heard earlier. A thought suddenly popped into my head, it was that this being is a pokémon called Kirlia. "Can you stand?" She asked in a worried tone, holding out her hand to try and help me up; she suddenly withdrew her hand and said "It might not be smart for me to touch you, considering you're kind of made of really sharp metal." She said with a sheepish smile.

I got up, but when I looked at my hands, I had none. In their place were blades like that of a sword or knife. I looked down at my body and saw two serrated blades dividing my torso into thirds, my torso was a dark grey color, I then looked at my arms, they were like sheaths for my blade hands and were a rusty blood color, I looked at my legs and feet and saw that they were the same color, except for my two toes on each foot, they were a metallic grey like my hands and torso dividers.

"What's wrong, you look like you've never seen yourself before," The Kirlia asked standing up as well. She was about as tall as me maybe a little taller, her lower body was green and it appeared as though she was wearing a dress that seemed as though it belonged on a dancer. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"I don't remember being whatever it is that I am," as I thought about it I didn't really remember much. I could only remember my name, and that I was something called a human, but I knew that a human didn't look like I did, so what was I? "Umm, what is my pokémon species called again?" I asked.

"You're a Pawniard. What did you think you were? A human?" She said with a small laugh, when she saw the look on my face (what does my face even look like?) she said "You can't be serious; you actually thought you were a human?"  
>I just slowly nodded yes; afraid that she would hurt me.<br>"Wow… that must have been one heck of a fall. But where is the dent in your helmet; it should at least be scratched if you fell on your head." She started to say as she circled around me "If you fell at _all,_ you would have a dent somewhere on your body."

"I don't think I fell," I said, "I think I was turned into a 'Pawniard,' I remember that I _was_ a human. I don't think I'm one right now." An awkward silence fell upon us the moment those words left my mouth.

"Well… that's, uh, nice. My name is Karly." She said breaking the silence

"My name's Rick."

"That's a weird name for a Pawniard." Karly said with a small giggle.

"Well it was probably a normal name for a human." I stated.

"I'll lead you to our village, and I'll explain about our world on the way there." Karly offered. She began to explain to me about different pokémon, but I didn't really get it; she saw that I was confused and told me hold still. She put her hands on my head; I suddenly felt a rush of knowledge and Karly said "I transferred my knowledge to you through psychic techniques."

"Okay, thanks I guess…" I said, we heard a buzzing coming from behind; it was coming closer and a panicked look passed over Karly's face.

"IT'S A BEEDRILL!" She yelled grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the source of the buzzing.

"Please stop, I didn't mean to frighten you children; I only wanted to ask for your help." A voice called from behind us.

Karly stopped, turned around and gasped; I turned around as well and what I saw was shocking: a bee with an unnecessarily large stinger and two more on it's fore arms. It was also wearing glasses. "Oh my Arceus, Dr. S, I didn't know it was you. I thought you were one of the wild Beedrill like the ones you taught us about." Karly began gushing, when she saw the confused look in my eyes (on the way she used Reflect to show me my face, It matches the color scheme of my body, with only two holes for me to see out of, other than that it was unchanging metal, on my forehead was a curved blade that looked like a hairstyle that was familiar) and explained to me who the Beedrill was. "Dr. S is the resident teacher in the village, he teaches all the young pokémon about other pokémon, he's basically the smartest pokémon in the whole village."

"I wouldn't say the smartest, that honor goes to my wife, Nurse Butterfree." Dr. S said, "But that's beside the point, I need your help."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I've changed this now because I've gotten only good reviews so far, thank you for reading.<p> 


	2. Ch 2: A Lost Weedle and a Happy Beedrill

Chapter 2:

A Lost Weedle And A Happy Beedrill

"My son wandered into the nearby Mystery Dungeon," Dr. S explained, "When I went in after him, the native pokémon attacked me."

We were talking along the way deeper into the Blank Woods. "Dr. S, you're telling me that your only son, went into a Mystery Dungeon?" Karly asked.

"Yes, he said he wanted to find a treasure to bring to his sisters in the woods. I told him it was dangerous, but he ran in without anyone to supervise him." Dr. S finished. "Also, you've graduated from my class, you can just call me Sammie."

"Wait, what's a Mystery Dungeon?" I asked.

"It's a place where time and space are inconsistent," Dr. S explained, "the layout is always changing and although you might feel as if you've been in it for days, only an hour or so has actually passed."

"It's also a place where wild pokémon become more aggressive than usual" Karly continued, "Most pokémon steer clear of them because it's easy to become lost inside of one, although some think that there is a reason they need to go in there. Only the strongest, bravest pokémon venture into Mystery Dungeons, Rescue Teams," Karly's eyes began to shine. "They find pokémon who have gotten lost in dungeons and teleport them out with their Wonder Badge. But Sammie, why couldn't you go into town and request a rescue team?"

"Well, my wife is very protective of our children, and if she found out that I lost our son and came back to own without them, she would have my stingers." Dr. S answered. "So I've been looking around for some pokémon to go in there and help me."

"And then you found us." I finished, "Karly wants to help you, and I owe my life to her; I'll help too."

"Thank you, please go save him, the entrance to the Mystery Dungeon is just ahead of us." Dr. S pointed to a small arch made by tree limbs and trunks, "Good luck" he said as me started to head for the entrance.

"Thanks." Karly yelled back.

Blank Woods S1

"Okay, now is probably the best time to teach you about your basic attack and move." Karly began, "Pawniard start out knowing scratch. Your basic attack is where you kick, punch, head-butt, or slam into your opponent. Your basic attack is weaker than your move, but you can use it more and faster than move; you have to hold back your energy to basic attack, but if you don't, you might end up badly injuring yourself more than your opponent. To use scratch, you should put your energy into jumping forward and slamming your body into the enemy's."

"Wait, I thought you just said _not_ to use my energy." I said confused.

"Your energy can't be used in basic attacks, but scratch is a move where you are at least thirty-three centimeters, at most half a meter, away from the enemy. You push yourself forward at a speed that would be unattainable if you didn't use your power and swing your blade forward to scratch the enemy; a basic attack is when you are right next to an enemy and you slam into them or hit them."

Blank Woods S2

When we walked through, we saw a Teddiursa curled up asleep next to the only passageway out of the room we were in. I went in close to it hesitantly, but when I was a few centimeters away, it woke up; I immediately pushed myself of the ground towards the small bear and swung my blade, when it saw me, a look of surprise flashed across his face before I hit him and he hit the floor. What happened next surprised me, it began to fade away until nothing was left.

"Did I kill it?" I asked in horror.

"No, the spatial anomaly takes heavily damaged pokémon and returns them to the entrance of the dungeon, they then wake up and wander off." Karly assured me.

We encountered very few pokémon on this floor and the one after.

Blank Woods S4

"Daddy, where are you?!" a sad voice cried from up ahead. "I'm sorry Daddy, you were right, I shouldn't have come here."

"Hello, are you the Weedle that got lost in this dungeon?" I yelled. "Your dad sent us to find you."

We then walked into a room where a rock was covering the exit to the dungeon, on top of the rock was a small yellow worm with a red oval (is that his mouth or his nose? Do worms even _have_ noses?) Below two beady eyes and a horn on the top of its head. "Did you come to save me?" The Weedle asked.

"We didn't come for the scenery," I joked, "yeah we did come to find you." I said getting serious. "I don't know how we'll get out considering that rock blocking the exit though…"

"Leave the rock to me," Karly said, "I'm a psychic type and I can use confusion to lift this rock. Weedle, I need you to hop down from the rock so I can move it out of the way."

"Okay," Weedle said as he complied.

Karly focused on the rock and, though it clearly took a toll on her stamina, she raised the rock and moved it to the side of the cave. Bending over from exhaustion she said "Due… to the spatial… anomaly… We'll… be brought… to the entrance… of the dungeon."

Blank Woods

When we got outside the dungeon, Sammie was there to greet us. "Son! I'm so glad you're okay." He exclaimed when he saw his son follow us out. "Thank you, I don't have much but please accept my thanks, and let me know your name Pawniard."

"Rick's my name." I said.

"Rick… cool!" Weedle exclaimed with a gleam in his eyes.

"Rick, Karly, allow me to escort you back to the village." Sammie said.

"Sure" Karly and I said in unison.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everybody, thanks for reading this far, if any of you have a better name than blank woods tell me either by PM or review. I know I marked this as a romance, and eventually it will be, but that will happen slowly. This chapter did lack a lot of action, but don't worry, as the story progresses farther and farther, the action will get bigger and better; right now we're only in this world's equivalent of Tiny Woods, and I couldn't think of any other pokémon to put into it. Give me ideas for the thunder wave cave-like dungeon, Which I'm just gonna let you know will be chapter 4, I can't sit still long enough to write a lot, which is why I'm adding these author's notes in today. The riddle I've chosen ( it's the only riddle I got, but it's a good one) Is from Kyokotheeevee:  
>Before the day and during the night<br>Everyone goes here to avoid fright  
>Dreams of colors, all red white and blue<br>Realistic nightmares with ghosts that go boo.  
>Oh, young traveler, answer me this<br>On cold winter nights, what most will you miss?  
>Maybe you're baffled, but here is a clue: the first of the sentence will serve to guide you.<p>

Another thing, I got the spatial anomaly thing from Sytherider's fic Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Silver Resistance, but changed it a tiny bit so it wasn't _too_ alike.


	3. Ch 3: A New Home

Chapter 3: A New Home

Dr. S led Karly and Rick to the village outskirts

"Thanks Sammie, I can take it from here." Karly said

"Okay, have a good day. Weedle, we need to get home before your mother realizes we were gone for longer than we promised." Dr. S said.

"**SAMUEL, WHERE ARE YOU AND MY SON! SO HELP ME, IF YOU TWO ARE LATE FOR THE PICNIC AGAIN...**" They heard an angry female voice call out from somewhere near to where they were.

"Too late, RUN!" Weedle yelled.

Dr. S and Weedle fly/squirm away from the direction of the voice as quickly as possible. The angry voice still shouting about what it'll do to them along with an occasional slew of curses. As the voice got louder, they turned around to see a Butterfree using Tailwind to zip past them. When she reached Dr. S and Weedle, she grabbed Weedle by his horn, and grabbed both of the Doctor's antennae. "I'm so sorry about them, they shouldn't trouble you anymore." She said as passed the stunned friends.

"Okay... do you think we should go help him?" Rick asked.

"Na, he's survived being married to her for ten years now; he'll be fine." Karly said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Karly led Rick around the city, staying in the outskirts of the village until they came to an abandoned hut.

"Here we go, as my grandpa used to call it, 'The Dojo'," she snickered as she said this."This is where he lived until he passed..." Her face fell as she said this.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry. This place is perfect."

"In what way?"

"It's not much but this place is good for pokémon who use martial arts and swordplay."

"Huh?"

"Inside, my grandfather created a training area under the main hut, he even left psychic projections of himself there to teach his grandchildren and even his great grandchildren."

"Okay, how do I get into the training area?"

He never said, he only told us that when the time was right, a certain pokémon would figure out this riddle:"

Before the day and during the night.  
>Everyone goes here to avoid fright.<br>Dreams of colors, all red white and blue.  
>Realistic nightmares with ghosts that go boo.<br>Oh, young traveler, answer me this.  
>On cold winter nights, what most will you miss?<br>Maybe you're baffled, but here is a clue: the first of the sentence will serve to guide you.

"Nobody has figured it out, even though all the smartest pokémon in the village have tried." Karly stated, "They've looked at the first sentence in every possible way; but no answer has presented itself.

"Hmm, I think they've been going at this all the wrong way. The riddle says the first _of_ the sentence, not the first sentence." Rick wrote the riddle down in the dirt.

"You know unknown script?" Karly asked with a surprised look on her face.

Rick ignored her and continued, "If you take the first letter of each sentence, B-E-D-R-O-O-M, it spells bedroom, so the entrance to the training room must be in the bedroom."

"But, the only place in things in the bedroom are the bed and-" Karly's eyes grow wide as a realization dawns on her. "Come with me."  
>Karly led Rick to the bedroom,on the way she asked Rick, "How do you know unknown script?"<p>

"I'll tell you later," Rick replied, "Right now, lets focus on finding this secret training area your grandpa made."

When they entered the bedroom, Karly led Rick behind the bed, there was a weapons rack there, where a rusty sword laid. "My grandpa said this sword was his first, and his most prized. When I asked him why it was so rusty, he simply replied to me that someday I would see."

"Do you think I should try to pull it out?" Rick asked.

"With what? Your feet?" Karly joked making both of them laugh. "I'm the only one with hands so Ill pull it out."

"I have hands, I just don't have any fingers" Rick said, acting hurt.

Karly rolled her eyes and just grabbed the sword, she pulled it up and it came out easily, the room started to shake and the bed moved away from the wall we were at, revealing a dark square with stone steps leading down into the darkness. Rick and Karly went down and emerged in a large spacious room.

"Wow, this place is so big."

"Who's there? Can't a retired Gallade get a little shut eye in the world today?" They heard a voice call out from the darkness.

"Grandpa?" Karly asked in an incredulous voice.

"Karly, is that you?" An older looking Gallade walks out. It looks like a normal Gallade, but it's hair was more grayish than green.

"Grandpa!" Karly exclaimed in joy she ran up to him and said, "Wait, but I attended your funeral, you're supposed to be dead."

"I faked my death young one, I needed to in order for you to learn to rely on yourself." The Gallade says, he then looks up and notices Rick for the first time. "Who's your friend? Last time I checked, no Pawniard live in the immediate area. Well whoever you are, my name is Aeruthael."

Rick knelt on one knee and said "Nice to meet you sir, my name's Rick."

The old Gallade just started laughing, "I forgot how disciplined Pawniard were," He calms down "But you aren't a normal Pawniard are you."

"How did you-" Rick began to ask.

"I'm a very old, very powerful psychic type," Aeruthael interrupted, "I can see into even a Dark Type pokémon's mind. I'll train both of you later, Rick in the art of fine swordsmanship, and Karly in mastering her psychic powers."

The old Gallade brought us to the top of the stairs, as he went back down, the rusty sword flew back into place. Karly walked Rick to the door. "See you tomorrow" She said, as she was leaving, she stopped and turned around. "What did you think about the Mystery Dungeon?" She asked.

"It was kind of fun," Rick replied.

"If we become a rescue team, we could do stuff like that every day." She said with a sly grin on her face, "What do ya' say, Partners?"

"Partners." Rick confirmed.

"In that case, I have to hurry to the Pelipper Post office before it closes. See ya tomorrow." She called back to Rick as she ran towards the center of the village. She stopped, turned around and ran back. "Wait, we need a team name."

Rick stopped to think for a moment, he then said "How about Team Psi-Blades?"

"It's perfect, I'll go register us now." Karly called back as she began to run back towards the village.

Rick just smiled and shook his head, he closed the door and decided to call it a day.

* * *

><p>Karly got to the plaza, the center of commerce in this town, as she walked to the Post Office, she saw Weedle and Dr. S being scolded by Butterfree in front of the small medical clinic that the bug type family owns. She passed a few different pokémon, saying hi to each one that looked her way. Finally, the small Kirlia arrived in front of a large building in the shape of a bird, it's giant mouth was open and the pokémon the building was made to look like flew out of it. When Karly arrived inside, a rather large flying type pokémon stood behind the counter, like the building, this bird's jaw reached down to it's feet, it's mouth looked large enough to carry her around in, and the crest of it's head was a deep sea blue. His wings were folded at his side, and they had a band of blue matching his crest imprinted in his wings; his eyes were large and had a major defining feature, there was a strip of white that covered the very center of the pupil.<p>

"Hi Karly, here to check for another package from your folks?" It asked.

"No thanks, I'm here to register both myself and another to form a Rescue Team." Karly replied.

"So, who did you trick this time, hmm?" The large bird asked as he grabbed some paperwork, "The Diglett, or the Magnemite?"

"Neither. He's a Pawniard, and I didn't trick him." Karly said as she began to pout.

"Oh, it's a him, huh." Pelipper said. "How did you manage to make him form a Rescue team, huh." Pelipper arched his eyebrows when he said this, his voice was that of someone teasing a sibling.

Karly began to blush; not much, but any amount could be seen on her pale skin. "No, it's not like that." She insisted, "I found him in the middle of the blank woods, he was unconscious and couldn't remember a thing other than his name. Dr. S found us and asked us to help him get Weedle out of a Mystery Dungeon; he went in looking for treasure. We went back to the doctor and Butterfree..."

"No need to explain that one to me, I heard her yell from in here." Pelipper shuddered.

" I took him to my grandfather's old shack; and when I asked him, he agreed."

"Alright, do you want me to send the jobs and things to your house or you're friend's?" Pelipper asked.

"Rick's."

"That's a strange name for a Pawniard." Pelipper commented.

"That's his name." Karly stated.

"Okay, all that's left is the Team Name." Pelipper said, looking expectantly at Karly.

"Team Psi-Blade is what we decided on." Karly said.

"Are you sure?" Pelipper asked.

"As sure as possible." Karly replied in a strong unwavering tone.

"Okay, you're all signed up. Tomorrow morning we'll send the Rescue Team Starter kit to you. Good Luck" Pelipper grinned. "It wouldn't be as exciting here without you."

"Thanks!" Karly said, she ran outside and, feeling tired from running around so much today, she decides to turn in and call it a day.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone. First I want to thank kyokotheeevee again for the riddle and for being the first person to favorite my story. Just to let you know, the Aeruthael in this story isn't either of the characters with the same name in Galladefenrir's fanfic _The Blade and The Embrace_, nor do I own Pokémon, or any games of Nintendo or Game Freaks' franchise. Also please leave a review, even if it's to tell me that I'm not doing a good job. Also, next chapter will be in Rick's Perspective.


	4. Ch 4: Thunder Cannon Cave

A/N: 50 Visitors! Yay!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Thunder Cannon Cave<p>

I woke up in a strange environment, I wondered how I got there then I remembered the events of the previous day. "Oh yeah, I promised to become a rescue team with Karly..." I looked over at a pool of water near the entrance to the hut and saw I looked the same as I did yesterday. "Yep, still a Pawniard." I yawned and thought 'I should go back to bed, I'm still really tired.' I turned around and fell back onto my bed, I fell asleep almost as soon as I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>I woke up as sunlight streamed in through an open window, I found a basket of apples across the room from where the pool of water was. I wondered how I could eat with unchanging metal for skin and no mouth, when a small part of my armor opened near my mouth, it was just wide enough that if I cut one of the apples into flat slices, I could put it through. I cut the apple up quickly and popped the slices into the opening of my armor, I felt them touch my tongue and I chewed, enjoying the sweet taste of the apples as I had my first meal as a pokèmon.<p>

I opened the door, and saw Karly lying on the ground asleep. "Um... Karly, what are you doing in front of the house?"

"Huh?" She woke up suddenly, "What am I... oh yeah." She got up and dusted herself off, she turned to me with an embarrassed look on her face. "I uh.. kind of got up really early 'cause I was so excited to become part of a rescue team."

"Okay, so what do we do now? I just arrived in this world yesterday, so I _kind of_ need you to explain things to me."

"Well, first we should check the mailbox." Karly turned to a small mailbox in front of the hut.

I sighed and went to the mailbox, when I opened it there was a basket that was _just_ small enough to fit inside the mailbox, I took it out and Karly squealed in delight.

"Ooh, that's the rescue team starter kit. Every team gets one when the start."

Inside the box was a pinkish scarf and a whitish grey scarf. Karly grabbed the whitish grey scarf telling me it was a "silk scarf" and tied it onto her neck. She then tied the ink scarf on my neck. Next we saw two badges in the shape of an egg with wings; Karly pinned them on her scarf and mine. At the bottom of the basket were two groups of paper; the explained how to do certain things and what you do as a Rescue Team.

"Okay, let's check the mailbox to see if we got any job requests." Karly walked to the mailbox and looked inside, her face fell and she walked back to me slowly. "We don't have any requests..." She forced a smile on her face, "But we're a new Rescue Team, so no one know about us yet; I guess that this is expected."

We heard a loud flapping noise from above, "Delivery for Team Psi-Blades!" A Pelipper landed on the mailbox, he opened the mailbox's front slot and put a letter into it. He then closed the Slot and flapped away.

"Who would send us a letter at this time of day?" Karly asked as she went to check the mailbox. "A Job Request!" She started jumping up and down in joy.

"Well, read it." I said after waiting for what seemed to be a full minute of Karly jumping and running around the yard of the hut, squealing in delight.

"Okay!" Karly suddenly stopped and pulled the letter out.  
>"'Please help us, Weedle told us about you guys; our friends Magnemite and Magnemite were exploring a cave when a strong electro-magnetic pulse stuck them together in the back of the cave. They can't form a Magneton with only two Magnemite, please help save them. We are at a dungeon called Thunder Cannon Cave, the directions are on a map we included in the envelope. Please get here ASAP.'"<p>

"We should go help them." I stated.

"Agreed, let's go" Karly nodded and we both headed in the direction the map that the Magnemite provided said the cave was in.

* * *

><p>Thunder Cannon Cave: Entrance<p>

We arrived and saw a small metal sphere with two magnets attached to the sides of it's body waiting. "BZZT- YOU CAME!" It said as it turned around reaveling a relatively large eye in the center of the sphere. "BZZT- MY FRIENDS ARE IN THE SEVENTH SECTION OF THE CAVE- BZZT. IT'S FILLED WITH ELECTRIC TYPES AND A FEW GROUND TYPES, PLEASE BE CAREFUL."

Karly smiled, "It won't be a problem for us, just be ready to see your friends back here safe and sound."

"Let's go, the dungeon won't clear itself," I smirked.

"Well then we'll just have to clear it ourselves." Karly responded, we ran in.

"BZZT- WAIT, I DIDN'T TELL YOU ABOUT THE STANT...*sighs* NEVER MIND, THEY'LL SEE FOR THEMSELVES WHEN THE REACH IT." Magnemite sighed and floated away from the entrance to wait on a comfortable rock.

* * *

><p>Thunder Cannon Cave: S.1<p>

As we entered the cavern we saw a small green dog with stripes of yellow on its large mane, It's eyes were misty as though he couldn't really see what was happening; it began to growl at us when we started walking towards the tunnel. "What is that?" I asked.

"It's an Electrike, they're mean electric type dog pokèmon that usually hunt in packs." Karly replied

"Elec!" It howled as it charged towards us. We jumped out of the way.

"How about a Growl!" Karly yelled as she ran up to the Electrike and emitted a growl that sounded as though it came from the boogeyman himself. "Your turn Rick." She yelled back at me.

"Gladly." I said in a cold voice as I ran up to the recovering Electrike, "Scratch!" I screamed as I swung my blade down, cutting the flank of the Electrike.

It's eyes flew open, but instead of being a misty grey like before, the were clear and black. "Ow... where am I?" It asked as it rubbed his flank with his paw.

Karly's eyes grew wide in excitement. "Oh. My. Arceus. You're the Electrike from the village that went missing a few months ago that no one could find!"

"Wait, a few months, but I only went out to hunt yester..." The Electrike broke off when he noticed me. He started looking around and noticed we were in a cave. "Okay... a few months, but why couldn't anyone find me?"

"I have an idea," I said. Karly looked at me questioningly, but I just continued. "Karly, you told me that a mystery dungeon has a weird spatial distortion in it, as such my theory is that you were still conscious when this place was searched, and because of it, the search party didn't find you because the spatial distortion creates different dimensions of the same space. When one pokèmon enters by him/herself, and another pokèmon enters the same dungeon, it switches which dimension you will end up in." I said. Karly looked at me with a look of disbelief.

"Even Elder Whiscash couldn't figure out why pokèmon weren't able to flow others into dungeons; but that sounds like a completely legitimate reason." Karly then began to laugh. "And why are you talking like that? It makes you sound like a _**NERD!**_" She fell on the floor and kept laughing for at least two minutes. Eventually she got up, still giggling but a lot more calm than before.

"If you're done, we still need to find the Magnemite." I said coldly; I don't know what a _'__nerd_' was, but I knew that I didn't like being called one. A blurry memory of me being in a small room where a larger person was hitting me and calling me a nerd flew through my mind. Yep, I **Definitely** didn't want to be called a nerd.

"Rick, what's wrong?" Karly asked softly, I realized she had been talking for a little bit and noticed that I had a pained look in my eyes. "Did I trigger a memory? Was it good or bad?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I said as I turned away; I noticed the Electrike walking around impatiantly.

"I'm Evan, and you two could use a pokèmon with the thunder rod ability in this place. I'll stick with you until you find this Magnemite, then we'll go our seperate ways to the village." The Electrike said.

"Okay." I said as I led us into the tunnel.

* * *

><p>On that floor we met a few Mareep and even one Flaffy, but they didn't pose any threat because their only attacks were thundershock and thunderwave; both of which flew into Evan's fur and seemed to heal him. In the next few sections we saw a few Elekid and Voltorb but defeated them with ease. When we ran into Stantler is when we had trouble.<p>

Thunder Cannon Cave: Section 6

"Who is this guy?" I asked.

"This Stantler is infamous for being the boss of this cave, he's said to be the source of the cave's curse, but we know that the spatial distortion is to blame." Karly answered. "Confusion!" Karly yelled as her eyes glowed, the Stantler's body began to glow with the same light, Karly lifted him and smashed him into a wall. Stantler stood up and didn't even look like the attack phased him.

"My turn," I ran up to him, but his horns glowed and I could feel my feet leave the ground. I just glared at him with all my will; as that was all I could do. The Stantler looked surprised and dropped both his guard and me. "Alright, Scratch!" I yelled, the Stantler seemed to cower in fear a little and it began to run away before I could hit him. "Huh, what happened, why did he just run away?" I asked Karly.

"You learned Leer, and a mighty powerful one at that." Evan answered before Karly had even opened her mouth.

"Leer?" I asked.

"It's a move that lowers the defence of a pokèmon through intimidation, but yours didn't just intimidate it, it ran away in fear." Karly answered this time.

"Cool, but I think we should get to Magnemite now." I said.

* * *

><p>Thunder Cannon Cave: Section 7<p>

"BZZT- I HOPE OUR FRIEND FINDS US SOON." A Magnemite was stuck to another and tried to cheer up his worried friend.

"BZZZ- DON'T WORRY, HE'S SMART, HE'LL FIND US SOON" All of the sudden the two Magnemite could hear voices coming closer.

"Do you think we'll keep walking in this tunnel forever? You did say that the spatial distortion was unpredictable." I said.

"No, for the last time, we heard voices coming from even closer this time."

Karly Evan and I emerged in a fairly spacious room, in the center were two that were stuck together.

"Hey," I yelled to them. "Your friend sent us to rescue you."

"BZZT- OUR FRIEND? OH JOY, PLEASE HELP US LEAVE THIS DUNGEON." Said one of the Magnemite.

"Okay, come with us." I replied and the two Magnemite followed me Evan and Karly to the exit.

* * *

><p>Thunder Cannon Cave: Entrance<p>

"BZZZT- I HOPE MY FRIENDS ARE..." A Magnemite floated as though it was pacing in front of the entrance to the cave.

"HEY MAGNEMITE!" Another Magnemite flew out of the cave and tackled the first to the ground. A third Magnemite came out rolling his eye(s?).

Karly and I emerge from the cave. "OH, HOW CAN I POSSIBLY THANK YOU?!" Exclaimed the first Magnemite.

"A simple thanks is enough, don't worry about it." I said.

"We were just doing our job as a Rescue Team, besides, you sending us a job request on our first day of being an official rescue team is enough of a reward." Karly finished.

"BZZZ- THANK YOU FOR RESCUING US THEN." Said the third Magnemite.

"We need to get home, that was a tough job." I said, "Stay safe guys, you don't want to have us rescuing you _too_ much, do you?" I said with a smirk as Karly and I left and headed back to the hut.

* * *

><p>Dojo<p>

"Okay Rick, your first lesson begins today. Karly, if you want to stay to watch you can stay, otherwise I would suggest turning in and calling it a day." Aeruthael said.

"Okay Grandpa Aeru. See you tomorrow for another great day of Rescues Rick!" Karly walked up the stairs and left.

"Okay Sensei, I'm ready to begin."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked this chapter, it was a bit of a pain in the butt to write, I also updated the moves that Rick and Karly know to reflect what they would have if they actually existed in the game, including the moves in Ch. 2. I just want to let you know that the reason that I'm leaving off at a cliff hanger is because I really just want to get this chapter out as soon as possible. To kyokotheeevee, Ace 5niper 117, HiCrazyCow, and Defender31415, thank you for following and reviewing, I'm glad that my fic is turning as good as it is, I was expecting a lot of flamers to look for a new author to vilify, but the majority of people who read my fic so far have either been really nice people, or they've read it and not reviewed or followed and just lost interest(possibly), or will check in every once in a while to see if I have a new chapter out. I originally started this fic just to get all of these ideas out of my head; I hoped some people would like it and review, but the first time I saw my fic had a review, I immediately looked at it, and now I know why authors like to get reviews, it makes you feel good to know that you are making someone's day (hopefully) happier.


	5. Ch 5: Training Day

Ch 5: Training Day

"The first lesson will be a simple one." Aeruthael said. "I'll teach you a simple move to help you in dungeons; Brick Break." He got into a stance that seemed familiar, he bent his knees and moved his arms in front of his bod protectively. "First you need to focus," His arm began to glow. "Then you force your energy to convene in your arm; then you strike!" He swung his arm down and annihilated a large block of metal. "Now I'll use Reflect, the only way to break it is by hitting it with Brick Break."

"Okay... focus... and... swing!" I yelled running at Aeruthael; I swung my arm down but both it and, by extension, my whole body flew away before I even touched him. I hit hit the wall and fell to the ground groaning. "What was that? I couldn't even touch you."

"Of course you can't, you didn't focus enough of your energy to break my Reflect. As a more experienced pokèmon, my Reflect can literally reflect you away from me, much like a Wobbuffet's Counter or Mirror Coat." Aeruthael explained.

"Okay..." I closed my eyes to focus even more. I felt a sudden peace within me I suddenly became aware of the wind outside, the flickering of the torches, and for some reason, my thoughts centered on the one person I've known longest in this crazy world I was thrust into: Karly. A warm feeling filled my chest; and my eyes flew open, without a word, I moved extremely fast towards my teacher. "Brick Break," I said it as quietly as I could, my teacher looked up in surprise as my blade came down and hit his arm. The ground buckled under the force, and I hopped back onto the ground.

Aeruthael began to laugh, "Wow, it seems you've found your pokèmon spirit."

I looked at him with genuine confusion in my eyes, "I've found my what?"

"At heart you are a pokèmon, you just needed a small push to get you to focus; the first time you attacked I used Protect, a move that prevents you from hitting me, and you put enough force behind your first attack to push yourself off and into a wall, the next attack, you moved just slow enough for me to see, but still faster than most pokèmon would be able to. I also saw something in your eyes that showed you understood the environment and had unleashed your full power." My teacher explained, he smirked. "I never expected you to master the move that quickly though, well done, oh and don't even _think_ about trying to make a move on my granddaughter; I can read your mind, remember." He said as I was about to ask him how he knew. "See you tomorrow, and if you want to see _real_ training, then stay for Karly's training day tomorrow."

"Yes sir." I said.

"Good, dismissed." He waved his hand in the direction of the stairs, I ran up them, and feeling sore from the training, decided to turn in and call it a night.

* * *

><p>(Karly POV)<p>

As I was walking and nearing my house, mostly empty since my parents decided to leave to the main city of the continent, leaving me behind to finish my education, occasionally sending me a package with enough Pokè to get me through the next month or so, when something in m mind clicked, I felt like I was sensing the world as a whole, not knowing what was happening, I fell to my knees. My thoughts suddenly focused on one person, the first person I had opened myself up to since my grandfather's "death" had occurred: Rick. I felt my cheeks warm up and my heart began to beat faster, was I... no I'm probably just having a nervous breakdown because my dream came true, I became part of a rescue team. When all the strange phenomena occurring in my mind stopped I stood up; luckily no pokèmon noticed me. I hurried back to my house and went upstairs, I was suddenly fatigued beyond anything I had felt before, and I decided to turn in early.

* * *

><p>Rick and I got a small request from a Rattata to help it find an Oran berry in the blank woods, we completed the request with ease, but when I said it was getting late Rick looked at me, and I could tell he was smiling.<p>

"You just don't want to go to your training day." He said in a teasing manner.

"No, I'm just really... tired. Yeah," I faked a yawn, "I think we should call it a day."

"Uh huh, and I'm a Vespiquen," Rick stated with a heavy load of sarcasm.

"Fine, I'll go... unless you want to go into town?" I asked with the cutest look I could muster; maybe if I couldn't get him to believe a lie, I could seduce him into letting me procrastinate until it was _actually_ too late.

Rick blushed a little, even through the metal I could see his cheeks warming up. 'Yes, a weak spot.' I thought.

He suddenly looked afraid and said, almost too quickly "Uh, nononononononononononono." He shuddered.

'Hmm... something fishy is going on here.' I thought. 'Oh well, I'll let it be and just get through this training session as quickly as possible.  
>"Okay Rick, you win." I said with a small pout, I followed him inside and moved the sword from it's resting place. "Grandpa, I'm here!" I yelled.<p>

Something blocked the light of the stairwell, when I turned around to look, I saw my grandfather standing behind us "So I see, and your not up to any of the tricks you tried to pull with a few _**male**_students of the academy a few years ago."

'How could he have known about what happened outside? Unless' My train of thought was interrupted, as my grandfather came up and whacked my head with his fist.

"I told you then, and I'll tell you now, you cannot get your way by doing things like that, if you do you lose your true sense of individuality, and then..." A teardrop formed in his eye.

"I'm sorry grandpa, I shouldn't have done that." I knew that he was reliving one of his worst memories, and it was all because of me. "Maybe we should begin training now?" I asked, hoping to turn his attention away from the past; and it seemed to work.

"Right, Rick are you staying?"

"I might as well, I live in this hut too, and I've got nothing better to do." Rick replied.

"Okay, the type of training Karly and I will participate in may seem a bit..." Grandpa paused for a second to search for the right word. "... strange." He finished. "But if you laugh at it, remember that you'll have to participate as well." He turned to me, "Today we will attempt to teach you how to use Swords Dance."

Rick burst into laughter. "Dancing, really!" He fell to the floor and began to laugh even harder. "Okay ladies, see you when your done!" he got up still laughing, but when my grandpa suddenly appeared in front of him, he stopped as a realization struck him. "Oops..."

"Oops indeed young man. you just volunteered yourself for dance lessons every other day." My Grandfather grinned with an evil glint in his eyes, "Except for weekends; you get cleaning duty then."

"Yes Sensei..." Rick replied.

"Sensei?" I asked.

"Well I can't call him Gramps, and his name is just a mouthful, so I settled on calling him either that or teacher depending on the situation." Rick replied.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "You could always call him by his nick name." I said as I gave Rick a playful shove.

Rick looked mortified that I would even suggest that, "That's too formal for a learning environment." He stated.

This made me mad. "Grandpa, Could we maybe have the dancing lessons tomorrow." I cracked my knuckles. "I think I need to show Rick That this isn't _just_ a learning environment."

"Hmm..." Grandpa Aeru seemed to ponder this for about a minute. "I can allow it, but two rules, Rick must use the flats of his blades, and Karly; try not to kill him, he's a promising pupil."

I growled, "No Promises Grandpa..."

"Wait, what's happening, did you just ask her not to kill me?" Rick looked about ready to wet himself.

Grandpa sighed, "I'll intervene if she gets out of hand; so don't worry Rick. Besides, you're her Rescue Team Partner, I highly doubt she'd hurt you _that_ badly. Let the battle begin!"

* * *

><p>AN: Uh oh, it looks like Rick is in deep trouble. Just when they're starting to develope feelings for each other, they're at each others throats, (Well mostly Karly at Rick's throat. Who would have guessed that she had that much of a temper, and whose parents would just leave their daughter all alone when they went to live the life of the rich? ;)  
>In response to Defender31415, I'm trying to make it seem like RedBlue Rescue Team, That's the only reason why the three magnemite didn't evolve, but I'll tell you this, in two chapters, Evan is going to reappear. :3  
>Another side note that I forgot to mention, this fic actually happens in the same universe as RedBlue Rescue Team, but about 200-300 years after the games events took place. I will explain Aeruthael's past, and heres a hint: In Kyokotheeevee's Fanfic PMD: The Outbreak, as the first pokèmon infected with pokèrus in the (spoiler) second outbreak. And I mean the second one Deoxys caused.


	6. Ch 6: A Fight Between Friends

Ch 6: A Fight Between Friends

Rick POV

Karly Rushed at me; "Fire Punch!" She screamed as her fist became shrouded in flames. I tried to run but she was too fast, her fist connected with my back propelling me forward at a startling speed. I hit the wall and a small crater appeared with me in the center. My entire body hurt, but I wouldn't give up. I ran towards her yelling "Brick Break!" She looked startled, and as I hit her, a small screen around her body broke, yet she seemed relatively unharmed. "CONFUSION!" The words were instantly followed by a blazing headache, but the headache subsided in a few seconds, and I felt stronger. I jumped at her and used Scratch, it connected, and she smirked darkly, I felt my entire body being ripped apart; I was still in one piece, but my body wasn't hurt too badly.

I got up and I was filled with more rage than ever. I appeared in front of Karly and began to slash wildly at her. Eventually something knocked me into a wall and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Aeruthael's POV<p>

I saw Rick Slashing crazily at Karly, at first I thought he would stop, but after a full minute, I realised something was wrong. "Close Combat!" I ran up to Rick and threw a flurry of punches at the side of his head and he flew into a wall. I picked up an unconscious Karly and walked into town, knowing the many cuts on her body couldn't be healed by me alone, I went to the Health Clinic and left her next to a Caterpie Attendant.

I ran back to the hut to confront Rick. He was still knocked out. I sighed and brought him to the Infirmary too, telling nurse Butterfree to keep him in an isolated environment. She took my advice and all I could do was wait.

* * *

><p>Rick POV<p>

I was in a strange shifting field of colors, they were bright and cheerful, and then I remembered what I did and everything became dark and gloomy. I could only replay the memory of me cutting into Karly, her blood... I began to cry. I cried and cried in remorse. I didn't belong in this world, and all that I've done is hurt the only person in the world that was kind enough to teach me about it. I should die, it's the only way to stop myself from killing anyone else; yes, I must have killed her, with the amount of blood... I shuddered and tried to cut myself up, but nothing happened. Then another memory came into my mind, a memory of reuniting Karly with her Grandfather. The Field regained some color.

I made a mistake, but everyone makes mistakes. I just need to learn and try my best to control my anger.

* * *

><p>My eyes flew open, and I saw I was in a metal room with a butterfly wrapping a bandage around my head. "There, done now to..." She broke off as she noticed me staring at her. She pushed a button on the wall, "Aeruthael, he's awake." She released the button. "Goodbye, please try not to put any <em>more <em>pokèmon the ICU, okay?"

Aeruthael entered the room and Butterfree left. "Do you know what you've done?" He said it coldly and quietly.

"I-I'm sorry, I killed her, didn't I." I said looking down.

He laughed, "You didn't kill her, but she's in critical condition." His demeanor became cold again, he sighed; "I shouldn't have let you two fight, if I had known Karly had learnt Fire Punch, I would have caused her to stop."

"I'm so sorry, you can kick me out or do anything to me." I said.

"Why would I do that? You should be taught about our world, not punished because you don't understand it." He said with a hint of compassion in his voice. "I should have told you that she considers the training area a place of love and kindness, by calling it a place of learning, you insulted her beliefs."

He helped me to my feet and we went to a room with two large doors shut tight, there was a light on above the door, as we approached the door, the light turned off and five Caterpies and Nurse Butterfree flew out, "She'll be fine, she can leave tomorrow; just don't let her get into any more dangerous situations for the next week. That means no Rescue Team activities, unless the activity is shopping for supplies." Butterfree said.

"May we come in now?" Aeruthael asked.

"Of course, she's awake right now so you can talk to her."

"Thanks." We walked into the room

* * *

><p>Karly's POV<p>

My entire body ached as I drifted in and out of consciousness. I thought I could hear Rick and Grandpa talking to me. but everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>7 days later<p>

I was asleep in my house, worried about how our teamwork would be affected by our fight, hopefully I could forget about the fight during our missions. The ground started to shake, and I ran out of the house. I saw a large shadow pass overhead and heard someone screaming from help above, where the shadow was. The earthquake stopped and I returned to my bed, I lied awake for about five more minutes, then I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>Rick POV<p>

The Next Day...

I woke up, I had a strange dream the night before where there was an earthquake.

"Would you please help us."

"Huh?" the voice seemingly came from the center of the room, but no one was there.

"This _is_ the residence of Rick the Pawniard and the base of the Rescue Team Team Psi-Blades, right?"

"Well yes but-"

"Oh we're sorry, we forgot to come out and show ourselves." A group of three moles popped out of the ground, the one in the front had a monocle, The one behind and on the left had a black top hat, and the one behind on the right had a bushy white mustache. "We are Dugtrio, and we need your help; last night after the earthquake, a Skarmory abducted my child Diglett. He took him to the top of a dungeon called Mount Steel. Thank you, goodbye" They popped back underground before I could say a word. Ooooo-kay. He didn't give me time to say no so I guess..." I heard a knock on the door and I answered it.

"Hi Rick." Karly was the one who knocked.

"Do you want to still be-" I began.

"Yes!" Karly interrupted, answering my question. "Did you check the mailbox?"

"I don't think we need to, a Dugtrio popped in when I woke up and asked us to save his son on-

"Mount Steel, Where you need to defeat Skarmory." Dugtrio popped up between us, "Again, thank you kind sir and madam, goodbye." He popped underground again.

"That was... sudden." Karly said eventually. "He didn't even give us the chance to refuse."

"As if we would refuse." I said with a grin, I then remembered she can't see my mouth and began to blush. We left to go to Mount Steel and arrived at the entrance.

"Ah, I do say, thank you for coming!" Dugtrio popped out (If you can't guess he has an english accent and talks really annoyingly, like Nigel Thornberry from The Wild Thornberrys), "My son is on the 8th floor. Good luck." Dugtrio disappeared underground again.

* * *

><p>Mt. Steel<p>

We advanced through the dungeon, Karly took care of the steel type pokèmon with Fire Punch, while I took out all the Rock types with Brick Break, We got into trouble when we found some Meditite, but Karly took them out with confusion. We emerged in a large room, across the room from us was a small mole, I recognized it as Diglett; and as I was about to cross the room I heard a loud shriek and a bird made of metal flew down at me and tried to pick me up, I dodged by ducking to the ground.

"Who are you?" The bird, a Skarmory, asked us. "Wait a second, You're a rescue team that has come to rescue this brat, well you won't get him. He and his kin have been keeping me up with their earthquakes."

"You're right that there have been earthquakes." I said, "But do you really think someone as small as him could cause an earthquake?" I motioned to Diglett.

"CAW! No more talk, if you want this worthless kid back, you'll have to beat me."

Karly and I tried to defeat it with a combination of Brick Break and Fire Punch, but Skarmory was too fast for either of us to hit, I managed to get a lucky blow in here and there but instead of hurting skarmory badly, it seemed to do almost nothing. We were on our last legs when...

"THUNDERBOLT!" A voice screamed from behind us, and a bolt of lightning hit Skarmory, he then fell to the ground and seemed like he couldn't move.

"Fire Punch!" Karly called as she teleported in front of Skarmory; it's eyes widened in fear and he tried to run away, but he couldn't move. Karly's fist made contact with his head, and he promptly faded. We turned around to see who saved us.

"Hey guys." It was Evan, and he had the stupidest grin on his face. "I heard about what was happening, and I thought that you two might need some help with that big bird." He laughed, "I just didn't know you two would have that much trouble, it seemed as though you two were two different entities fighting separate battles rather than what you acted like during our battle." He realised something that made his smile fall off his face. "Oh... I'm so stupid, I forgot about the incident." I visibly cringed at that. "I'll just..."

"Stay? Please?" Karly and I asked in unison, neither of us could bare to see Evan beat himself up like this.

"Besides, we have the badges, so you might get stuck here if you don't come with us." I said. I turned to Diglett, "Okay, little guy I'll come get you and we can use my badge to get out of here; okay?"

"O-okay..." Diglett sounded shaken and scared, I went over to him and lifted my badge, it shined and Diglett disappeared.

"See you two back in town." I said, faking joy in my voice, my badge shined again and I saw a flash of light, then I was standing next to the job board at the Pelipper Post Office.

* * *

><p>AN: Merry Late Christmas! I planned to get this out on christmas but... well it didn't happen as you can see. I was just playing PMD Red Rescue Team, and the weirdest thing happened, the order of events in my game were a lot like the events in this fic, I mean in that one day where you get the tour of Pokèmon Plaza, I had to do a job where I saved a Rattata from Thunderwave Cave, just like in Ch. 5. I had a good Christmas, review your favorite present, mine was an adapter for PS2 Controllers to plug into PCs. Have a Happy New Year!


	7. Ch 7: The Accident and the Past

Ch 7: The Accident and The Past

"So I've been thinking, since you guys rescued me, I felt like I should help you help others, so could I join your guys' Rescue Team?" Evan was pawing at the ground nervously as he asked, which may or may not have had anything to do with the fact that Aeruthael was standing behind Karly and I.

"Umm... sure?" I was nervous as well, outside of the training area I felt awkward around Aeruthael, or as he has told me to call him 'Aeru'. "Right Karly?" I elbowed Karly.

"Huh, oh yeah, that would be great." I could tell she was still a little afraid of me from the incident.

"Oh, that's great." Evan sighed in relief, he obviously couldn't feel the tension between Karly and I. "Do you have somewhere nearby where I could live between Jobs?"

"Well... no." I answered.

"Oh... okay then." Evan turned and headed back into town with both his ears and his tail drooped.

"Hmm, I know where we could find a place for him to stay." Aeruthael said. "Follow me."

* * *

><p>"This is the place." We stopped in front of a pink building, Aeru rang the bell and a large mammal appeared behind the counter.<p>

"Hello, welcome to Wigglytuff's circle of friends, where you can find lots of new friends."

"Wiggy, I need you to grant these two access to the Friend Area Thunder Meadow, could you do that for me old buddy."

"Of Course, why wouldn't I, I give them three free areas on their first visit nowadays you old coot." Wigglytuff answered. "Wigglytuff Wigglytuff, Lets be friends! YOOM-TA! I also gave you kids access to the Jungle area and the Beau Plains."

"Thanks, now we have to find Evan." I said running off.

"Karly, follow him and make sure he doesn't get in trouble, I need to catch up with a few of my friends in town." Aeru said.

Karly sighed, "Fine." She ran after me. Unbeknownst to us, Aeru was trying to get us to make up, he could sense a faint psychic connection between the two of us, and like Xatu, he could see a little into the future, and he knew that one day we would be more than friends, but that would only happen if he seemed to be against it.

* * *

><p>"Evan!" I called as we finally caught up to him, "We have a place where you could stay." I was out of breath (and shape), but Karly arrived and hadn't even broken a sweat.<p>

"Really?!" Evan exclaimed, "Great!" He started to wag his tail.

"Yep, it's a place called Thunder Meadow, and it's really close to the hut." Karly added.

We returned to the hut and saw Aeru warming up some tea, "Ah, you're back, ready to begin our lesson for today Rick?"

"But it's a weekend, I thought you said we didn't have to train on weekends." I said.

"No, we don't train normally on weekends, we train your skills in cleaning." As he said the last words, he began to grin madly.

"Ohhh..." I groaned.

"Well see you on Monday Rick." Karly quickly said as she began to run for her home.

"Yeah later man." Evan bounded wildly away from the house in the direction of _his _ new home.

"More work for you." Aeru's grin got even bigger. "Have fun with the toilet."

* * *

><p>On Monday we went to a dungeon with Evan to find a Zigzagoon near the summit of Mount Steel, but showing him the ropes wasn't easy.<p>

"Okay, so theres a Zigzagoon there, is he the one we're looking for?" We were only on the third floor and this was the sixth time he had asked us.

"For the last time. We. Need. To. Get. To. The. Eighth. Floor. Before. We. Find. Him." I explained without any more patience.

"Okay oka- Watch out!" Evan threw himself in front of me as a meditite snuck up on me and tried to kick me. Evan got knocked into a wall and he fell down groaning, I quickly hit the Meditite and knocked it out. I turned around and saw Evan begin to fade.

"We need to get Evan out." I said.

"But what about-" Karly began.

"Our team is more important than the mission. Pull out your badge." I commanded. We grabbed Evan and left the dungeon.

* * *

><p>"Today our lesson will be on Team building." We were in the Dojo again, "Something you two seem to have forgotten."<p>

Karly huffed.

"What will we do?" I asked.

"You have to turn around and trust your partner to guide you while you wear this" He held up an old dirty rag, "Through an obstacle course with lots of traps. I will _not_ interfere even if your partner cruelly tells you to go into the traps." He turned to me. "Rick, you're the first pokemon to walk through the maze."

Karly's POV

I immediately knew I was going to put Rick in the Hospital for what happened earlier today, I led him into fire traps and then a spike trap, I then realized that the spikes-which would normally scratch off his armor-impaled him. A dark liquid began to run down his front, and nothing seemed to matter. I ran to him and teleported both of us to the hospital as quickly as I could, I couldn't even speak, I just cried as Nurse Butterfree and all her daughters took him into the ICU.

* * *

><p>Rick's POV<p>

I was in shock, Karly had been nothing but nice to me since I arrived in this world, but she just tried to kill me. Something inside me broke. I cried. I cried until I felt empty inside. I dreamed I was in a field of wonderful colors, and I heard a voice, very faintly calling for me. What I saw next changed my life.

I saw Karly, but not as the pokèmon she had become, as the pokèmon she was before her grandfather's faked death, she was sweet and kind and always looked up to her grandfather. I saw flashes of her past, parents ignoring her as she cried in need of medical care, her father attacking her viciously for a small insult, Her friends running away in fear when they discovered who her parents were. I felt all the pain longing and suffering she had to bear for the majority of her life, and then I felt immeasurable hope; she moved away from her parents and came to live with her grandpa. I saw how happy she was while she was with him, and I saw how broken she was when she thought he had died. She blocked herself off from everyone, and anyone who approached her left with some form of bodily harm; she hurt everyone, because she couldn't stop feeling hurt herself. I felt her worry when she came across a fallen body in the woods, and her relief when it responded to her calls with a groan, I realised that the fallen body was me. I saw our first trip into a dungeon, her impatience, and her worry. I felt her slowly die inside when I was impaled; and I realised that what I had been feeling, was nothing compared to the suffering and sorrow she had to face up to every day. "I'm sorry" I said, when my vision came to rest on Karly lying on her bed crying.

"Rick?" She turned around, but didn't see me, she sighed "Maybe I should go to check on him one last time, just to see if he's okay." She yawned. "I'll have to do it in the morning, I'm too tired to even walk around the block. I'll call it a night and go to the hut tomorrow."

I returned to the colorful meadow, but instead of focusing on the beauty of my surroundings, I started to beat my blades into the ground.

"Do not blame yourself my child." I looked up to see a yellow fox with nine different tails, it's eyes-no, her eyes-were a deep crimson that looked like it held more wisdom than any being before it. "I am Ninetails, and I have been assigned as your guide in this world. I cannot stay long," She flickered and began to fade. "But remember this one thing, Don't forget this dream, or the way you feel about h..."

"Wait, about who?!" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a cold sweat, and got up slowly, I heard a knock on the door, and somehow, blades retracted into my body, and my bladed hands morphed into regular four fingered hands. I opened up the door and saw Karly. She immediately grew more cheerful when she saw me and tackled me to the floor with a hug, I felt her crying, and I let her stay on me until...<p>

"Ahem, I hope I'm not intruding on anything?" We looked up to see an old Gallade with a disapproving look on his face.

"Oh um... I leaned on the door and Rick opened it and I was so startled by it that I grabbed ahold of him." Karly said; too quickly to benefit either one of us.

"Yes, and a Pawniard's blades when exposed to specific emotional trauma will either relax, or spike out viciously, which would explain why you're skewered... oh wait, your not." He said, he turned to me. "And YOU! I specifically told you not to try and chase after my granddaughter. Consider this a warning you two, next time Rick leaves town." He passed by us, as he left the door a thought burst into my head. 'She hasn't been this happy in a long while, if you prove yourself to be an okay person, I _might_ let you two become more of a... package.' I blushed at this, 'You passed your first test by figuring out how to relax your blades.'

* * *

><p>Karly's POV<p>

"I'm so sorry about the way I treated you in training." I said for about the millionth time.

Rick rolled his eyes "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like holding grudges. Besides, I know you had a bit of a troubled pas-" Rick tried to stop himself but I could instantly tell he was hiding something from me.

I pulled him into an alleyway and pushed him up against the wall, "How. Do you. Know. About. My past." I growled. I recognized the fear in Rick's eyes an I returned to my senses. I let him go and fell to my knees. "I'm so sorry, I just..." I began to cry.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Rick, "It's alright, I suppose if we're going to be a team we should share our secrets." Rick told me about his dream. (A/N: except about the Remember your feelings part.)

"Ohhh... when I transferred my knowledge to you I must have linked our minds, that would explain why I heard your voice last night." I said. 'That's _great_, now he knows about my-'I realized something. "Wait, you said a Ninetails said she was your guide, Right?"

"Yes..?" Rick looked confused.

"Follow me" I guided him to a small house near the center of the town. "Lady Ninetails? I need to ask you something."

"Come in darlings." Rick looked shocked when he heard the voice from inside.

"W-w-wait, that's the voice..." His eyes widened in realisation.

"Yep." I grinned, "Come on, Lady Ninetails is usually busy."

* * *

><p>"So you told her." A Ninetails stood in the center of the room. "You needed someone to trust; and you got your deepest wish, didn't you Karly."<p>

"Yes. That was my deepest wish. I didn't even tell grandpa about it." I said, no one had known except lady Ninetails, the mother figure in my life.

"You didn't even tell... wow." Rick looked shocked.

"You two should begin to accept rescue team requests again tomorrow, I promise you won't regret it. Goodnight children." Ninetails brought us back outside and I teleported Rick back to the dojo, then went home myself.

* * *

><p>I originally had the last part as a fight between friends, but I decided that I would keep my own personality and had Rick attack a ton. Thanks for reading.<p> 


	8. Ch 8: The Legend of Ninetails

Ch 8: The Legend of Ninetails

"Please help us." A Jumpluff was begging a Shiftree as we were coming back from a mission. "My friend is stuck in a chasm, and only your strong winds are powerful enough to save her."

"Forget it kid, you can't possibly have enough Poke to pay us." The Shiftree said.

"What's going on here?" We heard an old voice that both Karly and I recognized. It was Karly's grandfather Aeruthael. "Are you truly denying a civilian a job which only _you_ can get done?" The old Gallade walked out of the crowd, "Back in my day, Rescue Teams never turned down a job. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Pfft, buzz off gramps." Shiftree dismissed. The crowd gasped.

"Oh, I may not be a spring chicken like you..." The old Gallade began, he suddenly appeared in front of Shiftree with his blade glowing with the power of a Psycho Cut attack, "But I'm _much_ more experienced than even the toughest fighter in this town."

"Oh-oh-okay..." Shiftree said while shuddering.

"Good, now go save Jumpluff's friend."

Shiftree left and headed towards the dungeon. "How can I thank you mister?" Jumpluff said to Aeruthael, "I would have never gotten Shiftree to save my friend if you hadn't come along."

"You don't need to thank me, but what dungeon did your friend get stuck in?" The old Gallade asked.

"Oh, just Taciturn Chasm." Jumpluff said with his voice full of joy, "Why do you ask?"

"Crap." The old Gallade paled considerably (which seemed impossible considering that his natural skin color was white as a sheet) as he heard the name of the dungeon. "Your friend might be saved, but Shiftree..."

"It'll be fine, Shiftree is a tough pokemon, none of the pokemon there will bother him." Jumpluff said.

"But... there is a legend about a legendary pokemon sleeping there..."

"Like you said, it's a legend, no need to worry about it." Jumpluff said, she then jumped up and floated off.

* * *

><p>"If Shiftree doesn't come back by next week, I want you three to go the taciturn chasm to look for him." Aeruthael told us when we reached the hut, we had restocked our bags and had a few reviver seeds, and a lot of Oran berries. Since we had been going to Thunder Cannon Cave for most of our recent missions, we also had quite a few Cheri berries.<p>

"Grandpa, you worry too much. You always say that these bad things will happen, but none of them ever do." Karly said as she rolled her eyes.

"I know that a legendary sleeps there, but I couldn't tell Jumpluff that or she might have hurt herself or someone else."

"Grandpa, spare us one of your stories, we all know it isn't true."

"Karly! I think I know what I'm talking about, I might be old but I still have a powerful mind."

"Actually, I would like to hear this story about that legendary..." I said timidly, interrupting their argument.

"Well, it started five hundred years ago today, I was in a rescue team much like yours at the time..." Aeruthael recounted, "We had stocked up on provisions to face a monster that supposedly lived atop Mt. Thunder; We fought some tough pokemon for us at the time, but our leader, a human like Rick, was stronger than most pokemon. We reached the summit and Zapdos attacked, We were there to save a Shiftree, who had accidentally woken Zapdos up. We defeated Zapdos, but when he left he warned us to beware of the black thunderer." Aeruthael grimaced. "The next time we reached the summit, we expected it to be empty, but we were terribly wrong. Zekrom, a fearsome legendary even stronger than Zapdos appeared and challenged us. Luckily we had gained a lot of experience since the time we fought Zapdos, we defeated Zekrom and made him promise to sleep in what was then known as Silent Chasm. The name changed over time and now all pokemon in this town know it as Taciturn Chasm."

"You're over 500 years old?!" I asked incredulously.

"Don't be surprised, Psychic type pokemon are able to live much longer than other types of pokemon. Elder Whiscash is even older than I am, he was even around 1000 years old when I was young." Aeruthael revealed, "I remember the story he told us about the human turned pokemon that was destined to destroy the world, it hasn't happened yet, but at the time everyone thought is was our team's leader." He laughed a little at this. "The pokemon that he had personally helped knew he wasn't that pokemon, and even the renowned rescue team of Alakazam, Charizard, and Tyranitar didn't think that he was the evil human, but as a rescue team, they were forced to track him down." His expression darkened. "My leader, a Cubone, and his first friend, who like Karly, found him unconscious in the woods, were forced to go on the run. They battled through a volcano and a freezing forest to reach Ninetails."

"Ninetails was the pokemon in the legend that cursed the human, and could identify whether he was the human. Thankfully he was not. About a year after my leader's passing, the same Ninetails moved to the city and became our own resident Lady Ninetails." Aeruthael explained.

"What was the legend?" I asked enthralled.

"The story goes like this... Once there was a human, who heard that if you touched the tail of a Ninetails, you would be cursed; determined to discover if this was true he set out with his partner, Gardevoir. When he found Ninetails, he pulled one of her tails and the curse was cast, but Gardevoir loved her trainer and protected him, taking the curse for herself; when Ninetails saw this act of selflessness from Gardevoir, she decided to test the humans heart, she gave the human a choice, save Gardevoir and sacrifice himself, or let his partner die to live still. Ninetails, hoping that the human would choose the first option, had intended to spare both the human _and_ his partner, but when the human's true face showed, he ran away. Gardevoir was brokenhearted that her trainer had left her for dead. Ninetails took pity on Gardevoir and instead of killing her, she turned her into a guiding spirit. She then cursed this human who had betrayed his closest friend to become a pokemon, and that that human would cause the world's destruction. Ninetails never said when the human would appear, but that she would do all in her power to stop the human from destroying the world, even guiding the human herself. She also predicted that the human would be reunited with his partner, Gardevoir..."

My eyes widened when he said all this. Kirlia evolve into Gardevoir, I was a human, and I had been having dreams lately where Ninetails had been trying to guide me.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm Baaaaa-aaaack! I hope you like my twist on the Ninetails legend, and I want you guys to know that this fic will be updated a lot slower now that I have two other fics to focus on, both of which seem to be much more popular than this one, but I still want to finish it. I hope you guys also appreciated my throwback to Red/Blue Rescue Team, with the Cubone being the main character. No matter what I would always get Cubone for some reason or another, so I put Cubone as the main game character. Hope you guys and gals out there like this, I would appreciate reviews! P.S. Thank you Norway viewers for giving me the most views and most visits. Norway is one of the countries of my ancestry.


End file.
